A Mansion on Sunset Boulevard
by Charlottewrites
Summary: Sunset Boulevard fan fiction - Movie star Norma has grown tired of the writer Joe that she has had working for her and staying in her mansion. She is a former star and used to getting what she wants. He is not as interesting as she thought. She should find someone of her own prestige.
1. Chapter 1

After Sunset

based on Sunset Boulevard

Norma looked around herself and realized her situation really needed to change. This man was not for her a great film actress. She had not faded but instead had bloomed even more into a woman. People still wanted to see her. To see her not some silly little nothing.

There were those silly girls on Hollywood Blvd. They were not anything. None of them mattered at all to anyone. Maybe some would get little parts. They would not be movies that meant anything.

He had come in. As a man he was somewhat handsome but nothing special. She had been fooled into thinking that he could mean something to her. It would never be anything but tawdry nonsense.

He was just another Joe. A tired figure in the dark, he really meant nothing to her.

"You don't do anything right." Norma stated. "I'm tired of this. I want to have fun."

"We have fun." murmured Joe in his oh so casual way that she had begun to despise.

"Maybe we could go for a drive."

"That's oh so boring," moaned Norma, "I'm going out. What did you get at the store? These are not the kind of peaches I wanted. I'm going to have to get myself a new houseboy."

"You're just in a bad mood Norma, you'll feel better tomorrow." Joe waited quietly for a response.

"You bore me. I'm not having any more of this." Norma fumed and moaned waving her hands about. "Get out, I want you gone. Gone soon, begone with you."

"You don't mean that Norma. We can get along just fine. You'll see." Joe said

"We'll see." Norma looked around and calmed down. "I"ll have to see."

"I want to live. "You're no fun." Norma yelled. "I'm going to go down Sunset Blvd. and into the night. It will be after midnight. I'll find a man and drag him back to my lair. I want to do the tango like we used to do all night."

"Really Norma." Joe droned. He hung his head in an amused despair.

At home

Joe watches as Norma dances with her butler, who was formerly her ex-husband. She waves and smiles at somewhat imaginary people. The butler is all smiles but still very sad. Joe sadly lingers, unhappy as he knows the man was formerly a director. He is in a bit of trouble.

The Next Day

Norma suggests they may go out to a nice lunch to Joe. Joe is relieved to go out.

At the restsurant she asks Joe if he has made eye contact with the waiter to be seated. He is a little bewildered.

Norma steps forward and yells that she is Norma Desmond. The waiter comes right over very impressed. He ignores Joe who lags behind. The waiter asks Norma if he may call her Norma.

"All my fans may call me Norma," Norma gives a gracious smile.

"See if you can do anything right." Norma says as she turns from Joe.

Norma sees other people she knows and goes to join them. The waiter tells Joe she is over there. "Oh, there she is." he says. Later he notices Norma leaving the restaurant with others. She may have just met them. Joe sits, resigned to his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Norma's Party

Later on Norma decided to have her own party. It was to be like the old days but also bringing in the new. She wanted to include the new Hollywood and talkies, however weird they were. She knew he was pretty bored by her old friends. She didn't really care but for her own self she wanted to get to know new people. The plan was to get new help which she did. Norma would employ a secretary. He could answer her fan mail.

Norma thought about Valentino then and really wished he could be there. He could dance. It had been wonderful. But there was no looking back now. It would all be new.

The town was really abuzz with the news. People remembered her still. Who would be invited? She could not wait. She tried on dress after dress. White and ivory chiffon and beaded dresses were thrown all over the floor. She danced in front of her friend that lived there. He was her real friend.

She was tired of Joe and just might teach him a lesson. Later she got party planners and caterers. The decorations included balloons and brilliant lighting. There would be room for dancing in their large ballroom. It would just stun them. The floor shone like a mirror. She would show them what a star she was.

As part of the effort she bought a new chimp. He was adorable, to her at least. Added to that were parrots and a cockatoo. A new little dog bounced around and followed Norma's every mood. Life was just beginning again.

The Party

People danced and danced to new music and some of the old. The band was fantastic and people clapped. They all loved the food and the mansion. They were so near a real star. Many people had been invited and they came.

Joe was supposed to greet them. Many thought he worked there. They handed him their coats. He became tired and went to his room. He had tried to converse but no one knew him. He was all alone now. His old girl had deserted him. Her new boyfriend was a stagehand. What was he to do? Now he mainly looked stupid.

"What's going on Norma? Planning a party are you? The same people?," inquired Joe.

"That's it, you guessed it," entoned the former and present star. He was getting on her nerves.

Everyone loved the party and Norma was a hit. She even sang for them. She was offered new scripts and was delighted. Then she decided to buy a new car to finally "get with it." Norma had danced the night away. Many of her old friends had thought she was hiding. But that was not Norma to hide. She was out and about now in Hollywood. Some of the dances were with her former husband. It was like a romance. The moon was out a full moon and the garden looked magical. It needed a little help. Norma would make it.

Norma had found someone to look over her "stageplay." He was left in a limbo John was. He was a new younger guy, a real spitfire.

On finding sleep Joe began to drift away. He felt a little coldish hand patting him. Thinking it was Norma he smiled. Then he felt something in the dark. The little chimp was jumping up and down. He grinned and stared at him. They could be trouble chimps. He was just a baby. John got up and ran out to try to find Norma. She was not there.

The next morning Joe tried to hide but the chimp found him and chased after him. The joyous animal seized his shoes and some of the covers and ran off. Back on the bed he jumped up and down and made monkey sounds. There was no controlling him. He went back in and tried to shut the door to the chimp. His career was going downhill some more now. He was fed up. He would have to do something.

The guests loved the new chimp and fed him tidbits. He stared at Joe the chimp did. Then he held out his script.

Norma thought the name Joe so plebian. She wondered what to do.


End file.
